


My Dear Vile Warrior

by Eri99



Category: Overlord - Maruyama Kugane & Related Fandoms
Genre: Blood, M/M, Naked Cuddling, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:21:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21606730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eri99/pseuds/Eri99
Summary: A little fic about Erya and his Prince. OC.
Relationships: Erya Uzruth & OC
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	My Dear Vile Warrior

Erya was begging for his slaves to heal him but they only laughed and belittled him. He who was so strong and powerful, stronger than all these lowly and disgusting half breeds.

He who had rushed towards a giant beast with a tail, had his arms cut off. Bleeding and pleading to his elven slaves to help him only to no avail as they darkly chuckled at him.

The beast had spoken something about ending it now, the last thing that Erya saw was a giant, long green tail heading straight for his face; and he was suddenly lurched. As if something was pulling at him.

He was in some dungeon one moment and then the next he was is some sort of throne room. His arms were still cut and bleeding but they were slowly stopping. He felt like he knew this place, it was so naggingly familiar until a voice rang out. A voice that had made him widen his eyes in surprise, relief, and most of all; fear.

"My… It seemed that my beloved warrior was about to die… Dear me that isn't very nice." 

At the end of a blue carpet with gold trims, hidden in the shadows of the room as his legs were the only parts that could be seen.

The figure leaned forwards as he showed his identity to Erya who could only gulp as he fell backwards on his back, due to the lack of limbs he couldn't get up easily.

It. It was the Prince. The Prince of Lies.  **His** Prince.

"M-my Prince! Please! Forgive m-!"

His words were cut short as he was suddenly in the Prince's grasp. His head resting on the others torso. He started to sweat at the sudden close contact as his Prince doesn't always do this. He gulped as his head was being stroked and his eyes going foggy.

His arms had already stopped bleeding as he was being held like a dear child.

"Shhh… Shush now Erya… I don't hate you for almost dying…" The Prince whispered as he made the Samurai sit in his lap. Lips a few centimeters away from his neck as he spoke.

The closeness made Erya shiver and shudder, as he could almost feel his Prince's lips on his skin.

"Those… Those damn… Elves… U-useless… Made me… Made me look like a fool…" Erya tried to speak, his words slurred as he could feel himself slowly drift away into sleep. He tried to hug his prince back but without arms he couldn't wrap them all the way around.

Even as Erya tried to hug the prince and failed to hug him only succeeded in staining his clothes red. With a fond sigh the Prince was hugging Erya with one hand on his back while the other continued to caress the back of his head.

"Shhh… Rest now my warrior. You shouldn't trouble yourself about those problems anymore… Your Prince has called you back and will take good care of you."

Erya's armor and clothing slowly began to fade away until only his undergarments remained. The Prince's hand appreciating his warrior's body as he continued to whisper into the other's ear.

"M-my Prince… Will keep me safe… T-that's not right… I-I'm supposed to do that…" Erya tried to mumble out, his skin getting a little cold as he was stripped. He didn't argue as his Prince was warm and would shelter him, snuggling even closer to him.

His body shuddered and small gasps escaped his mouth as his Prince left butterfly kisses upon his neck, his untied hair covering his face behind the Prince. His cheeks going red from the action.

The Prince adored and loved his warrior's body; the loss of his arms was an annoying fact but nothing he couldn't fix. He'd have to murder everyone that did this to Erya…

"Hush… Rest easy my warrior… Come morning you'll be fixed right up~" The Prince practically purred into Erya's ear. The other letting out a small gasp of pleasure as his Prince bit into his neck and left a hickey. But he slowly felt himself fall asleep some words leaving his lips before his eyes closed.

"Y-yes… My prince loves me… I don't deserve being treated like this…"

"Hahaha… My Beloved warrior… I'd give you the world if you asked. And yet you're content gaining fame and fortune. Your Prince will always love you."

His dark chuckle would echo throughout the dark room as all candles flickered one moment; both Erya and the Prince were gone from the throne.

The only thing there was an empty throne.

And behind that, hidden under a button; thousands upon thousands of dead bodies. Human, elf, dwarf, or half breed races. Demons, angels, and all manners of beasts. Piled up all together.

In the corner, were the bodies of the cardinals. The ones in the theocracy were dummies; puppeteered by this Prince.

The entire theocracy was an illusion. A lie.

The only things that was real were the few that didn't realize everything was a lie, Erya, and The Prince…

A great illusion that covered the secret of this Liar Prince...

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. Thanks for giving this a read, i really appreciate it! If you're wondering who this Prince is He's a no named OC i have mostly just for Erya. In a summary he's just OP but this isn't about that. This was for giving Eyra some rather demented love. If you'd like to refine it or word it better, please leave a comment and tell me.


End file.
